Not another Cliche Love Story
by MiaFan
Summary: Yet another love story between Hermione and Draco !
1. Chapter 1

**Not another Cliché Love Story**

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading _Hogwarts: A History _ for the umpteenth time. She kept throwing nervous glances towards the door all through the evening. Unable to concentrate on the book (although she knew it like the inside of her hand), she threw it on the couch next to hers and got up.

She paced around the room for a while waiting for someone, _anyone_, to enter her brand new common room. It was the first evening at Hogwarts and Hermione was Head Girl (no surprises there!). She paced a around the room a little more waiting for Head Boy to arrive. She had no idea who he was or where he was. It was nearly 11:30! The feast had ended three hours ago! Where could he be?

She sat back down on the couch, staring into the fire. She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner again. 11:32. It was no point waiting. Whoever he was, she would have to wait until the morning to find out. As she got up to take her book, she heard a boy say the common room password. She lunged on the couch, opened her book and pretended to read her book.

Once she heard the portrait entry close, she dared to look up.

Standing in front of her was none other than the evil Draco Malfoy.

_Typical_, Hermione thought, _Draco is Head Boy. Just my luck!_ She frowned at the site of him. He, on the other hand, smirked.

"Well, well, well... Mudblood Granger, Head Girl! Should've expected it, Dumbledore's always had a thing for muggles," Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy. It's bad enough I have to share quarters with you," said Hermione in a very menacing tone.

"Feeling a bit moody, now are we, Granger?" Draco said. "I'd watch out if I were you,"

"You don't scare me, Malfoy," she said and with that, she grabbed her book and went to bed.

The next day, Hermione woke up and got ready for her first day of school. She had always loved the first day. Seeing her classmates again was always great, but the thought of learning new things got her very excited. Once finished, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

The whole day went well. Her classes weren't very hard, seeing as it was the first day, although she did have a stack of homework due for next Tuesday. Once finished with dinner, she headed towards her quarter to start on her homework.

Once she walked in to common room, she found Malfoy already there, working on his homework. He didn't seem to notice that Hermione had walked in, although he didn't seem too concentrated on his work.

Hermione walked towards the stairs to get her books but stopped when Malfoy spoke.

"An owl came for you, Bookworm," he said, in his usual cold voice. "Probably from your filthy muggle parents,"

Hermione spun, took out her wand and pointed it towards Malfoy.

"Don't-you-dare-insult-my-family," She said, her voice dripping with anger.

"You can't tell me what or what not to do," He said, rising to his feet.

She shouted an incantation and Malfoy flew backwards as if a huge rock hit him in the stomach. He landed beside the wall, moaning in pain.

Hermione stood still for some seconds, expecting Malfoy to get up and defend himself, only he didn't. He just moaned and groaned for a while until he finally got up and went back to his books. She went upstairs mad and spent the rest of the night in her room.

For the next two months Hermione and Malfoy didn't speak. Whenever Malfoy was in the common room, she would head straight to her room without a word. Sometimes, she caught Malfoy staring at her while she left, when he thought she wasn't looking.

On a cold and dark November day, she heard the common room entry open and automatically started grabbing her books, but then stopped. Why she should be the one who left all the time? Why couldn't he leave? She put her books back in place and continued working.

"I see you didn't run off this time," Malfoy said, smirking.

"I don't RUN OFF!" Hermione said.

"Oh, really? Then how come every time I come in a room you suddenly grab your books and leave? Am I that handsome that you can't stand to watch me, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me, but I'M not the one staring at me whenever YOU see ME," Hermione defended.

"Pardon? Me staring at you? In your dreams Mudblood! There are plenty of PUREBLOOD girls out there! Why would I be staring at you?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, stop thinking that every girl in the school wants to shag you! You have nothing appealing at all!" Hermione shrieked.

"You only say that because you want me," He said, smirking.

"Want you? WANT you? Oh this had got to be some sort of joke! Like I'd ever want an egocentric asshole like you!"

**Ok, so it's my first HP fanfic! Pretty uneventful first chapter, but it'll get better, you'll see! Please Review if you want me to continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day during Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione was, as usual standing with Harry and Ron watching Hagrid tame another disgusting monster. Of course, Hagrid didn't see him as a disgusting monster and kept tickling and playing with it.

Draco, obviously bored, began his usual rant about the class and especially the teacher. "What an oaf. He really thinks that… _thing_ is cute? He's pathetic!" he'd say, yet again.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said. She was so tired of hearing Malfoy say this that she wasn't nearly as offended as she usually would've been.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Malfoy laughed, as his cronies sniggered.

Hermione pointed her wand towards Malfoy's face, muttered a hex, and suddenly, Malfoy's lips were glued together. Everyone laughed at the face of panic he put, until he took out his wand and smiled.

He pointed his wand towards his lips and suddenly he opened his mouth again.

"How did you do that?" Hermione said, a little louder than needed, obviously shocked.

"Granger, Granger, Granger… I have mastered the soundless incantations you see," Malfoy smirked, delighted with his use of cunningness.

The look of shock quickly disappeared from Hermione's face as she said "I know how to make you shut up,"

"How? Will you put a zipper on my lips this time?" Draco asked, taking this lightly.

Hermione, walked up to him, got on her tippy-toes and placed her lips on his. The kiss lasted no more that three seconds. Hermione took her lips off his and walked off, small smile on her face.

The whole class went silent and even Hagrid had seen was Hermione did and was obviously speechless. He didn't move until that… _creature_ bit him. Draco had an extremely shocked look on his face, like he had just been slapped.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He demanded, trying to sound tough but you could sense the insecurity in his voice.

"Making you shut up," Hermione said, as she turned to the front to the class and watched Hagrid feed the creature.

Later that night, back in the Head's common room, Malfoy was sitting on the sofa thinking about the kiss Hermione gave him. He couldn't decided whether he enjoyed the kiss or not. It wasn't like he had much time to experience it. Hell, it took him longer to process what happened than the kiss itself.

"Filthy Mudblood Granger," He said to himself, disgusted. "What did she do that for? Now my lips will be forever tainted by her Mudblood taste,"

Suddenly, he heard Hermione on the other side, saying the password and he quickly grabbed the closest book and pretended to read it. Hermione entered, quickly glanced at Draco and headed towards the stairs leading to her room.

"Granger!" Malfoy said.

"What?" Hermione replied, obviously irritated.

"Let me just tell you, if you ever pull a stunt like that ever again, I will hex you into oblivion," He said, trying to sound menacing.

"Oh, Draco, please," Hermione said "you obviously enjoyed that kiss. If I'm not mistaken, you started kissing back, if only for a second."

"I WASN'T KISSING YOU BACK!" Malfoy screamed.

"Oh of course, whatever you say," Hermione said as she started up the stairs.

She then stopped and said "Oh and by the way, your book is upside-down."

And she went off to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot another chapter ) Although, I've only got three reviews ahem. Anyways, enjoy! **

That night, Draco stayed awake in bed for a long time before drifting off to sleep. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular but the image of a certain bushy-haired brunette kept coming into his mind.

Even during his sleep he couldn't get his mind off Hermione. He dreamt about her. They were alone in the Great Hall. She was at the Gryffindor table, he at the Slytherin's. They weren't eating, they were just looking at each other not saying a word. Suddenly, tables disappeared, she got up and started running towards him. She jumped in him arms and kissed him so deeply, so passionately.

He suddenly woke up, a layer of cold sweat over his body. He got out of bed and went into the common room. He walked down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. He thought he'd be alone, but (and you guessed it) none other than Hermione was there, staring into the fire.

She jumped as she heard his coming and turned her head. She turned slightly pink as she noticed what he was wearing and turned her focus back to the fireplace.

'_Oh crap,'_

'_Oh crap,'_

Draco walked across the common room and sat in his favorite chair. They both sat there in silence for a minute, Hermione looking at the fireplace and Malfoy trying to look anywhere but at Hermione.

"So, why are you up?" Hermione asked politely.

"I couldn't sleep," He said. His voice came our hoarse.

"Yeah, same here," She said.

They were silent once more until Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Bad dream, you?" She asked.

"Same," He said, avoiding her gaze.

He just about had it with awkward silences and was about to get up when Hermione started speaking again.

"Malfoy, just so you know, that… uh, kiss, that I gave you… it doesn't mean anything. I mean, I just wanted you to be quiet," She said.

Malfoy was a little shocked by what she said and just answered "yeah, I know,"

"I mean, it's not like I would feel anything if we kissed," She said, with a little smile.

"Pardon?" Malfoy asked although he heard her very clearly.

"Well, were you actually expecting me to fall deeply in love with you with just a kiss? I mean, after seven years of insulting me and my friends? Oh, no I don't think so!" Hermione said, laughing.

Malfoy felt himself get angry. "There's nothing funny about that, Granger!"

"What? Are you MAD at me?" She said, frowning.

"What does it look like?" He asked, standing.

"Why the hell are you being mad? I mean we both knew that we hate each other! This shouldn't shock you!" Hermione said raising her voice.

"Alright then, Bookworm, kiss me," Malfoy said.

"WHAT?!"

"Kiss me,"

"What for?"

"Kiss me and then tell me honestly if you felt anything," Draco said, smirking.

"In your dreams, like I would ever want to kiss a man like you!"

"Oh, you know you want to Granger. Kiss me and I'll leave you alone,"

"NO!" Hermione said.

"Are you afraid, Little Miss Priss? Afraid that you might actually enjoy it?" He laughed.

Hermione just looked at him. She wanted to say yes to prove to him that she would not like it but she kept telling herself that he was _Malfoy _of all people. How could she kiss him?

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Are you serious?" Malfoy asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes. But only to prove to you that you mean absolutely nothing to me!" She quickly added.

"Alright then, Granger. I'll make it worth your time," He said, smirking.

He walked closer to her. Hermione looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. She felt his hand on her chin, as he lifted her head. She looked him straight into his grey eyes. He leaned in, closer and closer to her, until their lips finally touched.

The kiss started off timid and then became more and more passionate. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until they were touching. She ran her hands in his hair, and the put her arms around his neck.

She then opened her lips and he slid her tongue in her. They kissed passionately for minutes, maybe years, until Draco finally pulled himself away, looking softly into her eyes.

"So?" Draco asked.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She just kissed Malfoy of all people and had actually enjoyed it. Of course, he needn't know that.

"Hm… I've seen better," She said, amused by the look of shock on his face.

"Better? Oh, Granger, there is no better than me!" He said, smiling.

"You wouldn't know, now would you? Unless you go around snogging other guys…" She said.

He looked insulted and went back into his chair.

"Oh, come on Malfoy, you know I was joking!" She said, mockingly.

"I refuse to believe that you didn't think I'm a good kisser," He said.

"I never said you weren't good. I just said that I've had better," She said.

"Oh, I know, but still. I'm Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Sex God. How can you not enjoy it when I kiss you?" He asked her.

"Well that's just it. You're Draco Malfoy. That's why I didn't enjoy it,"

Malfoy fell silent and looked to the ground.

"How was I?" Hermione asked.

"You?" Draco asked surprised. "You were… great,"

"Was I now?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes. But of course, I didn't feel anything," He said.

Hermione stopped smiling. She looked at the window and saw that the sun was already rising. She hadn't notice what with the snogging and all.

"We better go get ready, it's nearly breakfast," She said.

**So? SO? Did you liiike? I hope you did. And if you did, REVIEW! You're making me look bad what with the three reviews and all. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update! Damn, I'm good. :) So, thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be good, I promise :P **

"What do you want?" She asked, obviously furious.

"Why all the hostility? I just wanted to talk," He said.

"Oh please, _talk_, that's laughable," She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"And why is that?" He asked, smirking.

"Well, let me see. First, I tell you I love you and you do the same. Then I hear you're running around fucking some other girl, another _Gryffindor_, I heard. Then you come and ask me to talk?"

"What the hell?! Fucking a Gryffindor, are you out of your mind?"

"Well, that's what I heard! My sources never lie,"

"Your _sources_ never lie? Are you kidding me? What sources do you have?"

"None of your fucking business. Just leave me alone!" She said and turned, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't turn your back on me! Yesterday you were practically humping me and now you're acting with a bit of dignity?" He asked, anger swelling inside him.

"Well, it's not like you care. You have that Gryffindor slut in case I dump you,"

"I don't know what your sources have been telling you, but I'm not seeing some Gryffindor, let alone fucking her,"

She seemed to believe him. "Do you mean it? I mean, you're not only saying that to have two of us in bed?"

"No. Now you will not be dumping me any time soon," He said.

She looked down and then in his eyes. She smiled. "Alright," She gave him a hug "I'm sorry. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, only that… well, maybe we should stop seeing each other," He said.

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

"You heard well,"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE TRING TO DEFEND YOUSELF SO I WON'T BREAK UP WITH YOU AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME? WHA THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Well, that's simple. I have a reputation to maintain. I mean, I can't get dumped by a pug-faced whore. I mean, I'm Draco Malfoy, Sex God," He smirked.

"A PUG-FACED WHORE?! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?"

"Yeah. I just needed a good bang. You're not bad in bed really, but I can't stand you other than in there. I mean, just because we sleep together, doesn't mean we're dating," He said.

"DRACO MALFOY I ABSOLUTELY LOATHE YOU. YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GOOD LOOKING YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING?"

He seemed to think for a moment then said "Yeah,"

She turned and stomped off but stopped as soon as she heard his voice.

"Oh, and by the way, your sources were half-right. It was only a kiss," He said and walked.

'_Glad I got that over with. I couldn't stand her,'_

He walked into the Great Hall and sat with Blaise Zabini.

"So, did you do it?"

"Yeah. She didn't take it all that well, but it doesn't matter," Draco said.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking at Draco.

'_Why, why, WHY on earth did he ask me to kiss him?'_ She asked her self for the millionth time that day.

But the question that was really bugging her was why she enjoyed that kiss. She didn't admit it to herself, but she knew it. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers and the way he pulled her close. She looked down.

"I don't feel that well guys. I think I'll head back. See you later!" She said, and walked away without a second glance.

Draco noticed her leave and he got up and followed her, not bothering to explain why.

He noticed that she was heading towards the common room and felt relieved because that way he could follow her and not seem suspicious.

They got the painting on the wall at the same and there was an awkward silence between them.

"Well, I haven't got all day, now. Give me the password," Said the lady in the portrait, annoyed.

"Oh, it's Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hermione said.

The portrait hole opened and they both entered at the same time. Hermione sat on the couch and Draco sat in his favorite armchair.

Neither dared to say a word to each other, let alone cough. Every now and then, they would catch each other's eye and looked away quickly.

"Oh bloody hell, it was just a kiss, and it didn't mean anything to either one of us, so let's just get over it," Draco suddenly said, sick of being uncomfortable beside Hermione.

"Yeah you're right," Hermione said.

But yet again they were quiet.

Suddenly, Draco got up and kissed Hermione. He started off hard and then soft again. She was very surprised but she kissed him back. It began as a passionate kiss but suddenly it was more and more urgent. Pretty soon, Draco's tongue was in Hermione's mouth and she was on top of him.

They kissed for how long, they did not know, but all they did know was that he wanted her and she wanted him and there was no denying it.

A million years later, she stopped kissing and just stared at each other. Hermione got off him and sat down beside him, blushing. She put her hand into his and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," She said and left.

Draco was just sitting there, alone.

"I want Hermione Granger," He whispered. "No…"

Yet, to him it wasn't that hard to believe. Was their fighting only sexual tension? Did he secretly want her without knowing?

Then slowly, he got up and went to bed.


End file.
